OLD school surprise
by corey.t
Summary: when Vince takes westling to far after OWEnS DEATH GOD REST HIS SOUL his un mentioned son gets a call from GOLDBERG AND THE old SCHOOL times have returned
1. Default Chapter

A/W I didn't think any one was reading my last one so im going in a different direction a new invasion a OLD School invasion along with a few wcw guys lets begin by the way im putting my self in Tylor Mcmahons shoes and if any of the characters are dead im sorry I don't own them. I am also pretending guys that we haven't seen like boss man and wrestlers that haven't seen in a while are still in the shape they were in.   
R/R  
  
Hi im Tylor Vince's long lost son who he doesn't tell any one about because i hate the new generation i miss the old days with Papa Shango The Warrior so I promise i will get even   
I am Sitting in my room watching the sickening wwe that my dad Vince turned into crap and I looked over at my posters of The Ultimate Warrior Hulk Hogan and others and under my breathe said "im sorry".as I fell asleep.  
I woke up hearing my phone ring and I picked it up  
Me: hello  
Voice: hey it's Bill Goldberg and i had a few friends watching raw and were tired of this  
me: I know i want a whole new generation Old School but we go back stage sometimes its not as soap opera  
Bill: I like it when should we start  
me: what I uh wait who's we  
Bill: Me Scott Hall Sean Waltman Marty Janetty Ted Dibiasi demolition Brian Adams The Legion of doom Irwin R Shister( don't know real name} and Shawn Micheals  
Me :wow is Scott still...you know  
Bill no he's lightened up a lot  
Me ok well i think we should give it a try  
Bill: Yes I am so grateful.   
Me: so am I but were invading Raw so until then try and find more guys  
. Bill: will do  
(Hung up)  
a/w please tell me what you thought of the 1st chapter 


	2. Invade Raw

It's time for raw and a limo pulls up and out comes Tylor along with the Demolition L.O.D Bill Goldberg I R S and A man in a mask so Raw starts its Jeff Hardy vs The Undertaker and the match is almost over but when Jeff goes to the top of the ladder out comes the old schoolarmy and push him off thru a table out side and then they take a mic.  
Tylor: Dad we are starting an old school fed and what would it be without this man(points to Taker who is smiling and this man(ponts to mask man) lets see who it is Ladys and gentleman Rowdy Rowdy Piper and now we have a few more guests  
(put walks Randy Savage Ricky Steam Boat Big Show(in giant attire)BENOIT AND jERICHOand the God Father in Papa Shaango attire.  
  
This is the return of the WwF because dad that whole law suit with the wild life fund was a plan made my mom to set his up  
Out walks Linda and hugs Tylor and takes the mic  
Vince on stage- why i love u to  
Tylor and Linda-Screw you your no longer family.  
Then wrestle mania theme starts as they walk to the back past vince  
  
a/n List of wrestlers in the new/old wwF  
Tylor  
Goldberg  
Undertaker  
The Giant   
Benout  
Jerico   
Papa Shango   
I.R.s  
Ted Dibiasi  
Marty Janetty  
Sean Waltman  
demolition   
Brian Adams   
The Legion of doom  
Shawn Micheals  
comentators  
Randy savage  
Tony Schiovony  
Larry Zybisco  
More to come next chapter  
R/R 


	3. First Nitro

A/N   
sorry haven't updated here the next chapter  
R/R  
It was the next Monday and I had a show on TNT same time frame as raw and it was called WWF NITRO (I know how original} well they got new wrestlers to so here are the results of the first show  
  
Ladder Match Cruser weight title  
Juventude Guerra vs Winner:Sean Waltman(123 kid)  
Segment  
Papa Shango did his mystic stuff and set a guys hand on fire  
  
TV Title Normal match Bill Goldberg vs I.R.Swinner with help from Ted Dibiasi and announced a Million Dollar Team.  
Announce Ricky team Boat commisioner  
  
Tag title match   
L.O.D Winners VS Demolition  
  
Old fashioned cage match world Title (Looks like WCW championship with wwf symbol in the middle) The Giant vs ??? Who turned out to be the Ultimate Warrior  
Warrior had match won but then Dibiasi and IRS came down with Jake Roberts and along with the Giants decimated Warrior until the Rockers and Buff Bagwell came to the rescue but world Champ The Giant  
  
After the show I congratulated every one when my cell rang after I hung up I announced that a new superstar has left wwE and is on there way Along with Shane Douglas the Intercontinental champion Triple H is coming   
A/W what did every one think r/r 


	4. the new ARRIVALS

A/N this is a chapter that will rock the foundation of the wwe  
  
(RiNg) Hello I said leaning over I want in said a familiar voice  
Then I realized it was Eric Bischoffe Eric?  
Yeah its me i don't care what you say i want in and im managing a wrestler  
Who? I asked who? I'll tell you who Jake The Snake Jim Neid Hart Jake from tough enough Maven from tough Enough and hawk from TE2  
A/N since theres to Jakes and 2 hawks ill put Hawke for the TE2 hawke and jake the snake for the jake fromwwf and just jake for jake ok lets get back  
  
I flipped out ERIC THIS IS ALL GREAT BUT IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER CALL ME AT 5 30 I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY   
I HUNG UP AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP AND GOT UP AT 7:30 to catch the wwF plane so I got on the private plane and then made an ANNOUNCEMENT   
OK OK EVERY ONE AS YOU SEE BISCHOFF AND his friends are here welcome and I would like to introduce my Girl Friend and best friend This is Nick my best friend and he has always been there so ladies keep him company over came Torrie Wilson, Torrie (xpac's old manager) and Sable they sat down and talked to him(I continue) ok now this is a very special girl in my life went to reach for his girl friend but to my surprise Charlie Haas Shelton Benjamin and Brock got on first)Oh yeah I said with a smile these are the 3 new members and they are going to help us out now this is my baby her names Christina Simon up comes a young version of Stacy Keibler she hugs me and brins on some one else (me) This is Katy Carlson. Nicks girl friend( I smile evilly and Katy sees nick and grabs him and brings him over to a corner and they start flirting. I introduced Christina to every one and when we landed it was time for the show  
Saturday Night Main Event went awesome arrival of The Warrior Randy savage and Hulk Hogan they forumed the mega powers the TV champ is Ted Dibiasi and thats the only belt that changed hands   
(Ring) The phone rang at my hotel   
Vince ok you win you finally got revenge  
ME: Oh HI DAD  
TO BE CONTINUED   
A/n What did you think R/R 


End file.
